Walking with a Ghost
by Torn Scarf
Summary: Karma Karma Karma. Its practically a disease. Yet we the doctors can't even diagnose. Better check your medical books boys and girls we're in a pandemic. M.
1. Dissolving in Water

Disclaimer-If I was Shonda, let me tell you Bright and Shiny would be shot by Dark & Twisty, yes I am that dark.

A/N- On a happier note, first (actually its not, it its under this name) FanFic, Read and Review, you know the drill. Hope you enjoy, I plan to have the Second chapter up by later tonight or tom. some time.

_-Lex._

* * *

Meredith paced at the top of the stairwell waiting for _them. _This was in fact her party. Her house. Her people. And after all, her life.

Why do human beings throw parties? Competition, perhaps it a case of mine's bigger than yours. No, it must be something personal. Mommy issues much? Or perhaps that altered ego or deprived childhood you cautiously made sure it staid at the grave, decided to stop by for some coffer. We end up being weird people. Bipolar if you will, never having more than one face to yourself at one time. Intriguing, frivolous, and melancholy. Shame on us. We throw parties because we can.

The expression 'Lonely in a crowded room' can characterize Meredith Grey, pin point by pin point. Damn what a shame. She's ruined. Someone eventually came in as the water raised over her pouting lips. Everything blurred as the level was well over her head now. She heard the music blaring below her. Nothing was standing in her way at this point, the door latched, the water stopped pouring into its beholder, and the mute noises she didn't make gone.an ruined her. In the next weeks, she'll thank them, why, because she can.

* * *

If I just let it wash away, if I let it all just be taken by the waves, would I be doing wrong? I mean, honestly, they'll never know until I tell them. They never knew. And yet so helplessly, they still let me wade in the water, like nothing ever happened. I'm alive, apparently that's enough. Silly boys and girls, never remember the memories that shouldn't be erased. Ah, but the recycling bin programmed in our frontal lobe must be full from what I have accomplished the last year.

_ -Anonymous thoughts, from an anonoymous thinker._

* * *

"Mere, its Izzie, there's a houseful of your people, waiting for a night on the town, so whenever you decide to stop pruning it might be a good idea to come down" Izzie was yelling into the bathroom door. Spilling the shot of tequila she was so carelessly grasping. She left her spot to see if any one was to wasted to leave.

Meredith heard her blonde roommate's foot steps fade away. It was her time to shine. Meredith slid down closer to the water. She took a dramatic breath

"Hey, its George, whatcha up to in there beauty queen. Soon we are leaving without you, come on Mere, I got a worm with your name on it. Seriously, just peak downstairs so we know your at least alive."

Nothing, not a sound, just the re-occurring splash of the water hear and there. It was set and done, Meredith was in fact, finally, and open drain, everything she poured out was finally coming back to spiral downwards.

"Hey, baby girl, I am willing to pull off McDreamy's clothes for you if its what you want. Come ooooonnn, what possibly can you be doing in there. The night is young an I am drunk lets go." Cristina was clearly to drunk to go to the right door, but no one noticed. She went downstairs and told Mark it was his turn to attempt to pry Meredith out of the room.

"HHHHHHHEllllllllllooo, anyone in there? Oh my goodness, Grey. I am calling a Dirty Ex-Mistress' club meeting, and you being the co-founder are obligated to come. Don't make me send Derek up here." Mark playfully slammed on the door. Smiling, and casually going back downstairs to feast on more savory shots.

"Meredith, I have to piss, and I am only knocking on your door, because the bombshell is throwing up in the other one. Seriously Grey LET ME IN!" Alex didn't leave the post until Izzie yelled up to him she was finished.

"Hey Mere, seriously the two hour shower session are stopping right now, oil price is sky-rocketing, and you being an intern cannot afford it. I'm kidding , but we have jobs. Were surgeons, surgeons who, in fact have jobs to show up for. I…we need to attend to our jobs, I am not waiting for your pampered ass to get out and party. I'm drunk, and waiting, and I don't wait, not any more. So lets go kid, we have a show to run. Sorry, about the fighting words, seriously though honey, get the wheels turning, I'll wait five more minutes, and then I am coming right back. I love you, seriously. Now. Goodbye."

Meredith smiled, underwater, just smiled. Payback is said to be a bitch. We'll she won't we?

Derek traveled back up with an ungrateful expression on his face. He got to top looked back, eavesdropping on his friends conversation and then inched further to the door. His gate picked up speed, as he got closer. He heard the water running, which he didn't in his last visit. And then it came to him. He broke into speed as soon as he stepped a foot away from the door his shoes made a different sound. He looked down, what he thought he knew, shifted. Everything he thought was gone came back and smacked him in the face. He was walking on water, and now once again he needed to wear the armor.

"Meredith! No, Jesus Christ Meredith! Open up Damnit! Somebody help? Help, lets go help!" Derek shook the door knob violently.

"Someone" Oh so vulnerable, like a wounded deer. He ran to the banister to see if anyone was coming, when he realized his call for help was forgotten, he jumped.

"Holy shit McDreamy, you almost made me spill my drink!" Cristina was the first to comment on Derek's leap of courage.

"Guys listen, Meredith. Help, shit she… she can't… she… can't do this." Derek paced.

"What, what, no, Derek she, shit.!" Izzie ran up the steps, Derek close on her tail. Everyone else was just staring blankly, then George stood up.

"She's in the bathroom alone, with the water running. Hell, lets go she's in there alone!"

The other three ran up to find Derek pounding on the door. They look an saw water streaming out from under the maple blocker.

"Get me something to open this, Mark grab something!" Derek was barking orders. "Don't do this Mere" Derek mumbled "for the love of god don't do this."

"Here, Derek do you think?" Mark handed Derek a metal door stopper as he questioned the fate behind the door

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Cristina was holding the bottle of tequila, Took a quick sip then dropped it. Shattered everywhere, no one noticed. No one needed to, not after what will happen.

Derek hit the knob and broke it. He grabbed the now open door hole and when the burst of steam I hit his face, once again what he thought was opposite of what happened…

Water so much water, it just kept coming. More, piles, which piles of water can't happen, but piles. Inside he smiled. At any moment not to smile, Derek had to. She had to plan this. Something was up.

"Derek, Christ move, she's fucking…" Mark pushed him and he ran.

"Where is all the water coming from." Cristina was questioning not what she should have.

"No, no, no, no, she's not here, she's.." Derek choked, it came on him.

"What do you mean she's not there, she, where, in, where the hell could she be, where , no where she's gone, she's gone."

"She's gone! She's , oh god she's gone. Not again; no, no, no!"

* * *


	2. The Great Search

**Disclaimer: Hmm, if I were Shonda..Doc would be alive.**

* * *

"_You're going to miss me.." Meredith pointed out matter of factly._

"_Who said I was leaving?" Derek sat on the ground, like a pouting child._

"_Ha, you might not go, but I am." Meredith smiled grabbed her bags and walked backwards and proceeded to "leave"._

"_Hey, get back here, Mere, seriously." Derek ran to her. She stopped and looked at him. He reached for her face to brush her almond strand of hair back in place. She shook her head. And looked down._

"_I'm so sorry." Meredith stepped back, and watched him. He watched as the expression in her eyes changed, they grew from warm to empty, he was staring as they drew blank. She looked down towards her hands, whom were wrapped around her abdomen, She moved her hands away to expose a stain of blood covering her Dartmouth tee. "Ouch…"_

_

* * *

_"Derek what do we do, what… there must, she just can't…" Izzie sat on the porcelain toilet staring at him looking for answers. 

"I should have known, I, I, its clearly my fault." George was leaning against the cold sink.

"Bambi, no one knew. Don't go all suicidal and blame yourself." Cristina pushed the blinds of the curtain out of her way and looked out the window to the rest of Queen Anne Hill.

"Jesus Christ she knew, she fucking knew, no one would have suspected it, she knew." Mark held his head in his shaking hands.

"What? How the hell can you sit there and say that? She, she is our, friend, where, where is your loyalty?" Izzie protested.

_

* * *

_"_I've been having this feeling"_

"_I have that feeling a lot, if you wait just long enough, it'll pass."_

"_You promise?"_

"_Always."_

_

* * *

_"Hmmm…" Derek hummed. 

"Your agreeing! Derek ho could you? It Meredith, how, she's, when the going gets bad you agree that she planned it? How, seriously?" Izzie jumped to her feet and sped out of the room.

"I, jeez, Iz, great…" George got up an chased after her.

"I have to get out of here, I, I am leaving I won't tell anyone, I swear, just, just find her Shepherd." Alex was gone before Derek could answer.

"I'll go, I should, I need a drin, alcohol lots and lots of, yeah, so." Cristina causally left the roomed.

"Why?" Mark stared at Derek making sure his eyes didn't give away answers..

"Why what?" Derek still refused to make eye contact, is he seriously to blame?

"Why would she up and leave? Or I, I actually, what do you call this." Mark still waiting for any answers to appear on his face. Nothing. Which is plausible, after all it is his-.

"Forthechase." Derek mumbled, Mark wasn't witty enough to catch that.

"Do, you, need, you need time alone, I know, but we need to do something. She needs us to look…" Mark got up and waited for Derek at the door.

"Yeah, yeah, your right." He got up and attempt to make it to the door, but for himself, he looked back hoping she might be there.

* * *

Cristina opened a new bottle of scotch that was laying on the kitchen counter. She needed something. For the second, errh, third time she lost something, and her person wasn't there for the fight. If all else fails drink heavily right? She thought she knew her better. She was smacked in the face with reality, finally someone, Meredith, made her wrong. It hurt, that drops the self esteem level down low. Breakable. As Tegan and Sara said "I wont be left dancing to songs from the past." Cristina decided to listen to their words of wisdom.

* * *

"All I'm saying George, if she planned it, wouldn't she tell someone? And then, Dr. McDreamy is up there agreeing with Mark. Who invited Mark anyway?" Izzie took a shot of vodka. 

"You're drunk, that's all I am saying. And Derek is confused, let the man be, its Meredith. And Mark, he's a dirty ex-mistress, he always shows up." George's hand was cemented on Izzie's back.

* * *

"The cops, you called the cops?!" Derek was questioning Alex's quick action. 

"She's missing, its like the law, you have to…" Alex was waiting at the door for the cops.

"What are the going to say, she's M.I.A" Mark was right at Derek's side like a loyal dog.

"You don't know that, they work magic."

"Yes, yes I do, it's the Seattle PD, they don't know anything, I could do a drug bust better than them" Derek was outraged.

"Woah Cobra Commander, the venom spitting going on here is too much." Mark attempted to lift spirits, but he miserably failed.

"They are here, we'll find her, I promise." Alex was excited, but seriously, he was drunk.

"Don't promise something like that Karev, you ain't God." Mark smacked him on the back of the head

* * *

**A/N- Review as always, i notcied that the stupid error thing comes up when you try to, it'll pass..(i hope) Enjoy. Ohoh, I should have chapter 3 up tom. i think i am doing pretty good with a chapter a day?**

-Lexi


	3. The Roundtable AN

The Round Table.

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews! So I noticed it's a little confusing in the beginning, which I knew it would be. Ohkay here I go:**

**Chapter one: **This one was very confusing, I admit. There was a lot to take in. (I really wanted done with so I could figure everything out) Lucky you guys I did. So, in the beginning Meredith is waiting (pacing) for her friends to arrive. She's a little too eager? Anyway, after that I babble on with my random remarks. Then I have _-Anonymous thoughts, from an anonymous thinker. _Don't full yourselves, its Meredith. She's talking about if I just let _it _wash away, and they still let me wade in the water. She's still strung over from her delightful water experience. Next on the trip through my story, all of friends keep trying to pry her out of the bathroom. They are clearly drunk and wouldn't expect anything wrong to happen. Seriously. Maybe they think she's taking a major pee? I honestly don't know. So they keep asking, no one gets hints. Simple. So knight in shining Armour goes up, and he's some what tipsy (McDreamy is never drunk, have you noticed?) and he's joking around blah blah. Then at the end of his speech to make her escape, he say "I will be up in five minutes". So he goes back up and notices: 1. Water is running, major part. It wasn't running before, and one of two thing could happen. A. she was never actually taking a bath and now she was, or B. she was always taking a bath and well Mere and water, (enough said). 2. McDreamy is "wading in the water" when he gets to the bathroom door. (Water is coming from underneath.) Now we all know when water is coming underneath there is a problem. McDreamy starts to recall the bathroom seen a while ago, where he pulls her out of the tub. Sound familiar? So he spazzs. Like usual. Anyway, the leap of courage, he jumped a few steps or something, random I know, but I didn't want to seem like casual emergency. So he laps down and then is cautioning them (Alex, Mark, Izzie, Cristina. I know interesting group, never thought that over.) still to drunk to translate his words. Izzie gets the first hit, maybe she wasn't as drunk? Who knows, me the author, I don't. So her Derek go play firefighter, erh. water fighter? And then we have George stand up a read through all of the remarks, he's functioning a little better. Goes up after them. Left is Cristina and Mark, I would imagine them at a party completely wasted. Which Cristina is, Mark, I don't even know why he's there? So those two trying to translate, would take forever, so they appear up stairs. So they find something to open the locked door. Hmm, yes a brain surgeon can't open a locked door…nice. So they get in expecting the worst, and only come up with her gone, I mean don't get me wrong, that's pretty bad, but, not as bad as it could be (use your imagination I'm sure you can think of something bad.). That's it for chapter 1. If you still have questions review or PM and I'll more than willingly answer.

**What to look forward to: Chapter ¾ The Great Search part 2, they get the cops involved and The Chief and the Nazi. Blah blah. Nothing major, and hopefully not to confusing, you never know. So yes. And oh, after that, another A/N incase confusion is in the air. Thank you.**

**_-Lexi_.**


	4. Mission:Clean HouseErase History

**Disclaimer: I think Seattle Grace needs to blow up, its so used in abused, it needs to be reborn. Did Ms.Rhimes do that? I think not.**

**A/N-ahh i broke my chp. aday thing, oh well it was the weekend cut me some slack. So I posted a Authors Note(discussion) on the previous two chpts. I hope that helped you out alittle. So, thats all i have to say, Read and Review as always.**

**-Lex.**

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"_Uh, Hey"_

"_Oh! Hello…"_

"_Hi, I hope this isn't to much trouble…"_

"_No, no its, no its find, just why, why me?"_

"_Why not?"_

* * *

"You called the cops?!" Izzie walked into the hall screaming to Alex about his less than heroic action. 

"Dude, I doing you all a favor, we can find Grey now." Alex smiled trying to make it seem like he wasn't on the wrong.

"Marked got off the ground and walked behind Alex, and hit upside the head again. "Are you seriously that brainless Karev? What the hell kind of surgeon are you? A few years back when you were hugging men for a living , did they crack your skull open? Jesus Christ!" Alex was about to protest, but kept his mouth shut and backed down.

"Christ, the cops, you, he seriously called them? Nice, Alex, real smooth move on your part." Cristina came down the stairs with a heavy walk. "Do you honestly need it spoon fed to you? _You _called the cops on a missing person, we had a party…"

"Murder asshole, murder. Sorry Yang. There is alcohol scattered around the house, pieces of glass everywhere up stairs, a broken down door, flooded bathroom, and a MIA person! I am so glad to know you might actually save lives when your older." Derek shifted his weight to the other foot uncomfortably.

"Shit" Alex mumbled, he shrank lower in his body.

"Yeah, that's right, shit. We will end up with second degree, if they find her face down in the dirt somewhere." He looked around at all the green faces. "Sorry. But I don't know about you, I have enough spare change to bail myself out. This could ruin us. Our careers as top-notch surgeons could be over." Mark looked at everyone and walked off into the kitchen, throwing a fit.

"What do we do, what I do? What do we do?" George was pacing from room to room.

"We compromise, we clean, we lie. Period." Cristina stood her ground.

"How are you so damn hardcore at moments this? How because I need to know, because I, I can't, I, we aren't making it through this." Izzie slid to the ground and wept silently.

"The cops are coming, Iz, the cops. I don't have the heart, or time to break down. I am a surgeon, and I am not giving up my career for some stupid move." Cristina turned and glared at Alex. "I am not doing it, so if you want to wake up tomorrow jail free, you should pick up your ass and start cleaning, all of you." Cristina grabbed a garbage bag and a bottle of beer. She hit Mark on the arm, and he followed with a mop and rags.

Derek watched as the two of them walked up the steps. He looked down at Izzie and nodded. She got up and wondered into the living room grabbing as many liquor bottles she could. George was still wandering the rooms. Derek was watching him with his eyes, he rolled his eyes and ran up stairs to fix the door.

* * *

_"Hello, Dr. Richard Webber speaking."_

_"Chief! It's Addison!"_

_"Oh, Addison Montgomery, I haven't heard from you in awhile young lady."_

_"Stop acting like me father Richard. How are you?"_

_"Good, good; if you calling wondering about me and Adele, you are wasting your time, sadly there I no future."_

_"Oh, Richard, I'm so sorry. I am actually calling regarding a certain rumor lingering down here about up there."_

_"I know, I know which one…"_

_"You know, and your fine with it?"_

_"She has my regards, it was her decision, we all make them, we don't know the outcome though. She'll learn."_

_"Richard, but she just, walked away. From everything…"_

_"You did too Addison, twice actually. Don't go blame her for poor decisions if you have made some yourself."_

_"Uh, well that was all, I am glad your doing well, and I will talk to you later?"_

_"Addison, sorry I upset you, and I miss you, you need to stop by again. She'll learn, just like you did, Goodbye Addie."_

_"Bye Richard."_

* * *

Izzie eventually managed to throw away all the bottles. She was shocked on how many they downed. She also forgot, it was the first day off since the last holiday, almost a month or so ago. She didn't exactly plan on cleaning and lying, but fate certainly takes its own path. 

Cristina and Mark efficiently made sure no traces of water could be found, none. All though, the carpet is probably ruined and The bathroom tile might need to be replaced, everything else, erased.

Derek was right with them fixing the door, or at least putting it back on the hinges. It may not actually be fixed, without a door knob, but once again erased.

George vacuumed up the glass so that the distant thought of cutting themselves on tequila bottle glass. He also attempted to dry the carpet, but you can still feel the slightest hint of water, everything else, erased.

What doctors don't know is someone close to them is doing a lot of erasing themselves.

* * *

A petite woman was looking for her ride, and out of boredom, counted every time she heard a flight leave or come in, she got to about twelve each before she gave up. She rolled her luggage outside the terminal and waited. She in fact had been doing a lot of waiting, but she didn't mind this kind. A red convertible pulled up to her, and leggy woman got out and waved. 

"Addison, hi, thank you, again for all of this, it, you really didn't need to do it…"

"Meredith Grey, stop complaining and apologizing, and I am fine with it, I need to know what's the what in Seattle now a days."


	5. Oceanside Hellness

**Disclaimer: Hmm. Grey's needs another intro thing. Like a new title thingy. Maybe Shonda and I could have a meeting.**

**A/N- Oh lordy, its been awhile. Sorry. The holiday break has gotten me so busy. But! I have been doing aaaaaalot of planning for this. Hm. But thats a load of secerets. Oh Oh Oh, someone asked where in time is this story I am doing right after Mer told Derek not to date anyone else, so season 4. But its like...uhh October. So some holidays will be mentioned. Uh i dont want to take up reading time so. Enjoy and hopefully a new one will come up soon. We could only know. And Next chapter Mere gets to get cozy with LA goers. Yay! As always, Read and Review. Thanks,**

**-Lex.**

* * *

Meredith Grey sighed as her eyes fixed on the palm trees and beaches she so helplessly passed on her way to Addison Montgomery's home.

"LA not good enough for you, Meredith?" Meredith turned to face Addison intensely watching the road in front of her. Meredith swallowed loudly.

"I,I, its fine, just, you know, there, fine, there's no rain…" She shrank lower in the leather convertible seat.

Addison smirked "You okay? Yes, its rare, the rain." Addison stared at Mere enlightened

"Oh, well, okay." Meredith whispered.

"Do you, by any chance, have a game plan for this… voyage?" Addison questioned Meredith's sudden decision to depart.

"Well, actually, I…" Meredith stumbled on her answer.

"You don't have one." Addison said it all for her.

"No. I needed out, I needed to leave for a little, I, I just, this was, you were, the only one I knew." Meredith hit her face by turning to the window.

"Mere, you just left. You left? No goodbyes? They must be worried sick, just think for a second what they are thinking…" Addison's directions faded after a cop suspiciously followed her car.

"You just left!" Meredith glared. "I'm sorry, its just we don't need to the thing." Meredith kept to herself shyly.

"Yeah, yes I-I know I just left, and I'm sorry for cornering you, but. If you plan to stay with me for god knows how long, knowing what's what is a key ingredient. You need to tell me, or" Addison paused "Or you can't stay."

Meredith grunted. "Fine, here it is…my story."

* * *

"It's over, it's so over." Meredith swallowed. "I said it, I its over, and I lied. It wasn't over, us, I'll never just be over. There will always be S and M sex, and elevator flirting. And tequila, always tequila." Meredith observed Addison's face draw red. "Sorry" Mere whispered apologetically. 

"I probably could have chosen a better time to leave, but, I didn't, I left yesterday. Why did I leave? Why did you? Not because of better jobs or the freakin' rain. Men. Its always the men. And the drama. I don't know if you were running away from it, or possibly to it.

I ran away, honestly, it was too much. I ran from Derek and his relationship or whatever. Cristina and her marital problems. My sister, my father, my dead mommy's. I took the possibility of loosing Derek. And I manned up an said I don't want you to date anyone but me. And honestly, I don't know who he's involved with." Meredith took a breath.

"I planned it out so geniously, I did. I did so well, right now I am basking in my self esteem . Izzie threw a party. I have no idea why, she just did, she does that. This would happen to be my moment to shine. I decided to let them get loaded. I know, the dangers, and self centered but, whatever. Before they arrived I packed some bags of clothes and other necessities. And hid them out side behind some shrubs. I called a cab, and told him to stay a block away, it might take awhile for me to make my way to him, but ensured him that I would pay every expense.

I took a bath,1. Because I told every one I was going to, and I would have felt guilty and 2. And if I took it long enough and waited out, they'd be to drunk to notice. Once that was done, I got drunk and waited. Derek came up, said his speech and left. I turned the facet on; locked the door on the inside, and quietly stepped out and hid in the room nearest the stairs. He came back up and freaked out. One point for me. So, do I blame him for the freak out? No. Did I laugh? A little on how well this worked. He apparently jumped the stair railing to get attention… like he really needed to. But all in all, he got what he wanted. They came, they yelled, I left. Simple. I made my way around to call the chief, and then I called you. Ten hours later I'm sitting in your convertible, taking in LA and explaining my coldhearted story. Am I a heartless person for causing such a scene? Probably, but, I don't regret a thing… not now anyway." Meredith waited for Addison to freak out, but she didn't.

"If your wondering if I said goodbye, I didn't, well… not physically, or personally, I wrote letters, and scattered them profoundly. Hoping they'll find them." Meredith got out of the car, knowing this was Addison's home.

Addison got out of the car, and stretched. She looked at Sam's house knowing he was home, she rushed Meredith inside.

"You, why?" Addison caught Meredith off guard.

"Because just picking up and leaving would have raised deeper questions." Meredith looked around; "Nice place by the way."

"Yeah, its, peachy. I'm just, what questions could they be asking now? They might think your dead…" Addison got champagne out and drank it straight from the bottle.

"Relax Addie, I left a note right in the kitchen, easy to see." Meredith was staring at Addison.

"Good, cause tomorrow, we call them " Addison walked into her bedroom; "I'm going to bed."

* * *

Derek answered all the questions from the cops, knowing he was the most sober. He lied. More than he ever has, but he was willing, for her, he was willing. His most common answer was, "I swear wrong number, Alex meant 411 not 911, and he was tired and dialed the wrong one." 

After they left he went to join the others in the lying room. Each of them had inserted a banana bag the stole from the hospital.

"Ha, the grocery store wants their banana bags back!" Derek saw a brighter future to the situation. Last time this happened, he took it way outta proportion.

"Shut up, you want one?" Mark threw Derek a bag, finally, he thought, they were becoming closer.

"Thank you, but I am going into the kitchen to get some Muesli, anyone what something?" Derek was waiting for no hands to raise.

"A beer…" Ah, yes, Cristina, the one who didn't freak out and proceeded to drink even with the bag.

"Right." Derek left them to chat.

He walked into the kitchen. He ran his hand over the counter, but stopped short when a neatly folded piece of paper was in front of it. He knew exactly what it was. He breathed. He opened it. "Mere" he whispered, no one around to hear him. He blink profusely making sure this was really happening.

_Hey,_

_If your reading this, it means I'm gone. I'm sorry. There's so many things I'd like to tell you, but I can't I simply, can't. I'm fine. Don't worry, seriously. Not dead. Just. Sorry. I don't know what will happen while I'm gone. I mean with your lives. But, it doesn't matter. I love you. All of you, yes even Mark. Ha. This is so hard, picking up and leaving. I'm sure you're all pissed off. And oh, whatever harm you went through, I'm extra sorry. Just none of you knew. What I went through. Or what I am going through. So. Also, I don't know when I will be returning, so don't get your hopes up. I miss you. I hope, possibly, we could talk soon. But I doubt it. I have to leave. So. This is, Goodbye. Be good. Save lives._

_-M._


	6. Oceanside Hellness part 2

_I'm baccccccck. A month later. Damn. Well. I am apologize holidays,school,ski club, parties. Excuses,excuses,excuses. I am such a bad updat-er. Crap. You still love me? Ohkay, on a side note- New chapter; miserably short. Gah. Well I have most of the next chapter done. And I would have this one longer but I dig element of surprise.Haah.Read and Review;;you know the drill._

_-Bad Updat-er Lex._

* * *

Meredith Grey's rolled over and over trying to figure out why she wasn't in her bed. She inched open her eyes the slightest bit. She moaned when adjusting to the light. She turned on her back. An her eyes instantly went to the ceiling. It all came back to her. "LA…" she whispered.

She got up and looked around the guest bedroom. Empty. She thought possibly Addison Montgomery might have more company. She was wrong. She looked out the window. Instantly met by another house. Cozy. She went to open the door quietly, but failed to do so. She softly walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Addison smiled at her guest possibly roommate.

"Morning…" Meredith just stared at her. Why is she so damn happy?

"Something wrong?" Addison handed Meredith a cup of coffee.

"No, no, just getting used to every…this." Meredith took a sip of the coffee.

"Hm, so uh. I have to go to work to tell them I am taking the day off so, see you in an hour." Addison got up and started to walk back to her bedroom.

"Wa..work?" Meredith looked at her confused.

"Yeah, you know, actually you don't, but yeah I work, I use my profession." Addison proceeded to changing.

Meredith just watched. At this point it was all she could do.

* * *

Mark walked into the kitchen looking for Derek. He was in there. With his Museli and a piece of paper. 

"You alright killer?" Mark smirked.

"Yeah, its just. She left…" Derek rubbed his temples " this." Derek gestured Mark to grab the note.

Mark took it and read it over. Derek noticed his expression change numerous times.

"This is good right? She's not dead, just missing." Mark tried his hardest..

"Good? She left. On purpose. After all of this Sh-" Derek held himself back. He couldn't freak out. She. Didn't mean any harm.

"I know. Buddy, I know. But you got to let it go. For now. She'll come back. They always come back. To you." Derek looked up at Mark. He changed. Mark finally was becoming his best friend again.

"Thanks. Yeah I guess, your right." Derek got up and left. "I am going to take a shower, I advise you to do the same. An hour and its surgery time."

"That's my boy." Mark joked.

* * *

Meredith decided she needed a cleanse. So she decided on a shower. But like always. She wasn't "full". She shed her clothing and walked into the kitchen looking. For alcohol. She dropped the towel. No one was home it was LA; walking around naked is completely normal. Right. She stepped out of the towel. Chills ran up her spine when the air conditioner flicked on. She continued to search for alcohol. She was still tip-toeing around like she was doing something she shouldn't have. She made her way to the ice box. She searched, moved food, searched, moved food. Nothing. She moved to the cabinets; there were only a thousand, how tough would it be? Not so very. She bent down to the lowest cabinet. She noticed the condition of the dark maple cabinets; intriguing. She opened the cabinet door slowly. Bingo. Alcohol every inch. Christmas for an alcoholic. She took out a bottle of scotch; strongest Addison owned. She debated on whether to take it straight or poor a class. She felt guilty taking it straight. Next hunt: Glass find. This was chump change compared to the alcohol. Open the dishwasher, and presto! Clean glass sparkling everywhere. She was just about to pour a glass when…. 

"Oh my god! I, I thought Addison was here, but she's not. I oh Jesus."

**She was rudely interrupted by a very curious man.**


	7. Oceanside Hellness part 3

**So, who do you think it is? Sam, Pete, Cooper….possibly a Seattle Member? Well your not finding out till the next chapter. Which I think I am making Oceanside Hellness…4? Which will be all LA and after that. Our favorite dark character returns…JUST IN TIME FOR THE HOLIDAYS!!! Ahhhhh…**

**Read/review;;;;**

**Lex**.

* * *

"STOP FREAKING STARING YOU PERV!" Meredith threw the bottle of scotch. And Meredith being a very fragile female (no offense) missed . Badly. 

"Hey, uncalled for! I'm not breaking or entering. I know Addison…" The man walked towards Meredith

"Back, back, get back! You can, you could be a stalker, a crazy psychotic stalker. And stop staring I'm naked." Meredith ran for her towel. Shocker. The man followed.

"Hey, yes, yes your naked. And I'm sorry for staring. I am not a stalker I know her, I, I work with her. I actually …" The man held Meredith's attention.

The both of them were about to kiss and make up when once again they (meaning Meredith) was rudely interrupted by the door opening.

* * *

"This will go fine. Right? There's nothing to worry about? We can answer questions. This will be fine." 

"Barbie, I swear to god I will throw your ass out of the damn moving vehicle."

"Oh Cristina hang on, its like two miles till SGH." Cristina looked at Alex in shock. Then she hit him.

"Izzie we will be fine. If anyone asks. She's sick." Derek firmly believed it might work. But he knew two people who wouldn't let it down.

"Nice McDreamy, she's sick. For how long? Huh? People will start wondering." Cristina was against his ideas.

"Cristina. Just do-"

"Do as what? As you tell me...us? They will start noticing when she doesn't show up." Cristina was standing her ground

"Cristina! Damnit! Just do it! If they ask damn questions will come up with answers! Got it? Don't lead on to anyone. This is our business!" Derek sped up. He looked at Mark, who gave him an apologetic look. Derek sighed and slowed down.

* * *

The six 'friends' walked into the hospital. Obviously raising eyebrows. They hated each other. All of them. Never together. As they made there way to the elevator they passed a group of nurses. 

"Where's Grey?" One of them whispered. Another just shrugged her shoulders.

When they got into the elevator they checked to make sure it was empty before speaking.

"See I told you, we are here for five minutes and those Gossip Sluts are already talking amongst themselves." Cristina hit the emergency stop button on the elevator.

"Just…please, act cool. I know its hard. But just let it play on its own." Derek hit the button a second time to start up again.

"Hmm. Okay." Cristina moved to the back of the elevator.

They stood in silence until the doors opened when it wasn't their floor. Nazi. Bailey eyed each and every doctor in the elevator. She knew immediately something was up.

"I am going to ask two questions. If you want to continue working here worry free, you'll answer them." Bailey pulled the Stop button. She waited until each one of them nodded their heads. She noticed the guilt plastered on each of their faces.

"Question Numero Uno: Where the hell is Grey? And Second: What the hell happened?" Bailey waited. She knew she'd being doing a lot of it with this group of liars.

Izzie coughed. Everyone turned in her direction. "What?"

"Steven's speak up. I'll stay in this damn hospital all day if I have to."

Izzie coughed again. Once again everyone turned.

"It wasn't our fault. Not our choice. There was a problem we handled it." Izzie stepped back against the wall. Her skin was crawling.

"Stevens as much as I admire your courage that answers none of my questions." Bailey guarded the button pad with her life. No one was entering. No one was leaving. End of story.

* * *

The door opened to Addison's apartment. Meredith Grey, still naked. Was shocked. There is a fully clothed man standing in front of her staring at her…face. Although she could see his eyes travel south. And continually look at the door to see who would be joining on the Eye Sex. 

Meredith wished she didn't throw the scotch. Right now she could be drinking it. Instead, it lay limp on the floor. Alcohol and glass scattered. And wet spots across the door. Meredith made a note to herself saying she needed throwing lessons.

She caught her breath before the door opened. Was it just her or was this all happening relatively slow. She wouldn't peel her eyes off the door. She pleaded it be Addison. Of course, karma peered its head around. It was most certainly not Addison.

Another beautiful, leggy woman walked into the apartment. She was more shocked than Meredith was.

**"What the fuck is going on here?"** The woman slammed the door. At one point Meredith thought she was going to throw something at them. Oh, she almost forgot the speechless man standing in front of her. He turned to look at Meredith with his jaw hung low. The woman ran up behind him and slapped him on the face. At this point Meredith looked around for places to run incase she was next.

**"Did you not understand? What the fuck is going on here?"**


End file.
